The invention is related to mailers and pocket files, and more specifically, to a combined mailer and pocket file that can withstand shipping or mailing and provide a separable pocket file having an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Informational materials are often sent through the mail. Typically, they may consist of information sent to a recipient in response to a request or they may be unsolicited promotional materials. Often the materials are a group of several papers contained in an envelope. The recipient may wish to save the papers after removing them from the envelope and examining them. However, despite the best of intentions, the recipient may mislay the papers once they are removed from the envelope. Returning them to the envelope does not lend itself to systematic filing. For organized storage of the papers it is necessary for example to insert them into a file folder or a pocket file, which is then stored in some categorized manner.
Therefore, a need exists for a mailing container which enables a sender to mail papers to a recipient who may then use a portion of the container for conveniently filing the papers.
Generally, the invention is a combination mailer and a pocket file. The invention allows a sender to insert promotional or other materials into the pocket file, wherein the combination mailer can be folded and sealed to preclude unintended separation of the materials from the pocket file, and then mailed to a recipient. Such materials can include for example, printed papers, drawings or photographs. The combination mailer containing the papers is sealed and mailed such that the recipient can cleanly separate the file pocket from the mailer portion. After inspecting any enclosed papers, the recipient can retain the papers in the pocket file. The pocket file is sized to be stored for example in a filing cabinet like any conventional file.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an elongate cardboard blank divided into a succession of generally rectangular panels joined at fold lines. First and second panels respectively provide a first file panel and a second file panel to form the pocket file. The first file panel is folded over onto the second file panel, wherein the common fold line forms the bottom of the pocket file. The first file panel and the second file panel can be joined along the edges perpendicular to the common fold line, to form a pocket for receiving papers which may be inserted through the remaining open side.
Third and fourth panels provide mailer panels which can fold over and enclose the pocket file. A closure flap is connected to the fourth panel along a corresponding fold line and an adhesive or seal is located to attach the closure flap to the third panel.
A separation line is provided in the second file panel so that the pocket file can be cleanly detached from the mailer panels. The separation line is normally perforated, but may be any line where the material has been weakened.
The embodiments of the invention disclosed below serve to protect papers contained in the pocket file as well as protect the pocket file during mailing, and further allow a recipient to detach the pocket file and use it as a ready-made free standing file folder. The pocket file can include a projecting tab on which identifying material can be pre-printed or which can be left blank for the recipient to mark.
The projected markets for the combination mailer include businesses that mail out informational materials. The materials could for example include tourist information, real estate information with floor plans or maps, or a wide range of product information for both commercial and private recipients. The promotional materials can be printed on an inside surface of the mailer as well as retained within the pocket file.
It is an advantage of the invention that the recipient can open the mailer, remove and examine the papers which are contained in the pocket file, then optionally return the papers to the pocket file; whereat the pocket file can be cleanly detached from the combination mailer and is configured to be stored and readily identified in a suitable filing system such as a filing cabinet. Therefore, the recipient who desires to store the papers has no need to obtain a separate file folder.